


My Love for You is Boundless

by newtnoot



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, somewhat angst oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtnoot/pseuds/newtnoot
Summary: Lincoln Clay/Reader. basically you two fuck in his car and there's some angst





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a....quick thing I typed up for fun?? Idk what it is but I'm gay as hell for this man jfc. Gender neutral reader/no references to genitalia. Might actually make a more explicit version later on.

          Soft rain pelted glass and steel, dripping down foggy windows and leaving clear trails in their wake. The night air outside was unusually chill, breaths barely billowing up in the sharp cold. A car stood still underneath a willow tree, spanish moss brushing ever so slightly against the hood, collecting droplets of water as wind gently blew through the leaves. Inside, two lovers locked in embrace. Breathless whimpers and curled fingers, lips parted and silent hymns and praises pouring from mouths. You raise a hand, fingers digging into the hard but pliable muscle of his shoulder, gasping and writhing underneath him. His hips roll slowly and methodically, each movement precise and calculated. You feel his girth inside of you, a hot and heavy presence that sends waves of warmth  into your stomach. He is as silent as you, but eyes full of emotion as he drinks in your sweaty, naked body. His movement never falters, never stutters, his attention fully on you. There’s something almost...divine about how you cry his name. A pure melody that touches not only his heart but his very soul.  Like a heavenly spirit singing sweet prayers into his ear and he loves every single syllable that falls from your lips. He wants to drink that in, savor it, devour it in. Like a drug that he’s become addicted to he finds himself falling deeper into the abyss of adoration and love. If this is primal sin, he cares not for hellfire. Let all of Hell burn his eternal soul. He couldn't live without your taste on his tongue, your image in his brain, the feel of you tightening around him, the steady beating of your heart. Even the times when not locked in carnal lustful embraces, he adores you so. Kissing your lips and skin, feeling your weight on him, hearing your voice and laughter, there’s nothing he detests about you.  He would gladly die for you, lay his soul and heart bare for you. Just for your smile and love.

 

          “Lincoln…” He groans at the sound of you calling for him, a deep wanting of protecting and smothering you in love and claiming you as his rises from within his gut. He wants to mark you, keep you for himself, his own private treasure the world would never be able to take.  He watches as your chest rises and falls, cheeks dusted with red and pupils blown so wide he feels his heart skip. Lincoln presses his lips against yours, drinking in again your taste. You moan, fingers curling in his hair as his hips snap forward, hitting that sweet spot inside of you. 

 

          “Fuck.” He grits out, feeling you tighten so deliciously around him, so perfectly. He marvels how much you compliment him, how perfectly he fits inside of you. So tight, so warm, so beautiful.

 

          “A-Ahh...Baby, right t-there…” Your voice is cracking, breathless and so full of pure bliss and pleasure. Lincoln feels pride swell up in his chest, seeing at how easily he could turn you into putty. He strikes that sweet spot again, chuckling at your pitiful whimpers. His lips gently brush against the artery in your neck, rapid vibrations pulsing against his lips. How quick your heart trembles for him, and just for him. His teeth graze your skin, sinking into flesh but not too deep, leaving a claim. You whimper once more as his tongue eases the hurt flesh. He feels you tighten was again, and he feels himself unable to pull out, joined together in such a lewd embrace. He pulls his head back and stares deep into your eyes as he thrusts once more. You climax, nails digging into his back as he too empties himself inside of you. You both lay there for several moments, transfixed by each other’s lazy stares and sluggish movements. He doesn’t pull out, wishing still to be connected to you in some manner. Your heart beats so wildly against his, through bone, flesh, and muscle. There’s no sound but the thumping of hearts...and the rain falling. You reach up and cup his face, kissing him slowly, savoring his taste. He is left breathless, nuzzling against you as you sigh contentedly. His fingers trace lazy patterns on your heated skin, and you laugh breathlessly against his skin. 

 

          “I love you so much.” His voice is quiet, as if he is too scared to say it outloud, to announce it to you. You gaze up at him, capturing his soft lips in another kiss, winding your limbs around his thick body. You nuzzle your nose against his, breathing deeply. He breathes in your scent, the scent of the leather of the seats, the heavy musk of sex, and he feels…right. He feels at home. Like he...actually belongs. All of this feels so good and so right. He never wants this feeling to end. He never wants to leave your side. He wishes he could freeze time, keep this small moment of bliss and belonging forever and ever. But he knows that come morning, it would fade. Part of him fears the day he’ll have to leave you. He’s a dangerous man, with even more dangerous and deadly enemies. It would be far too easy for them to hurt you to hurt him. And it would hurt him. Even if you never loved him, your pain, your death, it would hurt him far more than anything that has happened or will happen. Another loved one lost. His heart would break. His soul would be crushed. All of him would be hurt.

 

          “I love you too, Lincoln.” It’s soft and sleepy, your eyes closed. He cups your face, peppering it with little kisses. One on your nose, another on your cheek, one against your brow, one on your eyelid. He stills his lips on your forehead, nuzzling it as his arms snake around you, bringing you flush against his large chest. 

 

          God help the person who would dare rip you from his grasp.


End file.
